moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 1 Winter Wonderland Figures
The Series 1 Winter Wonderland Figures are the first series/wave of Moshi Monsters collectable 'winter wonderland' figures, manufactured by Vivid Imaginations. They were released in October 2012. __TOC__ Figures Frostbite Blue Cali figure frostbite blue.png|Cali #72 Holga figure frostbite blue.png|Holga #45 Lady Meowford figure frostbite blue.png|Lady Meowford #30 Purdy figure frostbite blue.png|Purdy #20 Penny figure frostbite blue.png|Penny #11 Fumble figure frostbite blue.png|Fumble #53 Stanley figure frostbite blue.png|Stanley #18 Sooki Yaki figure frostbite blue.png|Sooki-Yaki #47 Gingersnap figure frostbite blue.png|Gingersnap #03 Cutie Pie figure frostbite blue.png|Cutie Pie #91 Oddie figure frostbite blue.png|Oddie #88 Hansel figure frostbite blue.png|Hansel #59 ShiShi figure frostbite blue.png|ShiShi #87 Kissy figure frostbite blue.png|Kissy #27 Burnie figure frostbite blue.png|Burnie #78 Angel figure frostbite blue.png|Angel #24 Waldo figure frostbite blue.png|Waldo #77 Chop Chop figure frostbite blue.png|Chop Chop #02 Tingaling figure frostbite blue.png|Tingaling #63 Peppy figure frostbite blue.png|Peppy #71 Honey figure frostbite blue.png|Honey #57 Dipsy figure frostbite blue.png|Dipsy #34 Flumpy figure frostbite blue.png|Flumpy #54 Iggy figure frostbite blue.png|Iggy #100 Rocko figure frostbite blue.png|Rocko #G01 Mustachio figure frostbite blue.png|Mustachio #G08 Squiff figure frostbite blue.png|Squiff #G03 Podge figure frostbite blue.png|Podge #G06 Fifi figure frostbite blue.png|Fifi #07 McNulty figure frostbite blue.png|McNulty #38 Gigi figure frostbite blue.png|Gigi #79 White Fang figure frostbite blue.png|White Fang #55 Christmas Tree Green Cali figure christmas tree green.png|Cali #72 Holga figure christmas tree green.png|Holga #45 Lady Meowford figure christmas tree green.png|Lady Meowford #30 Purdy figure christmas tree green.png|Purdy #20 Penny figure christmas tree green.png|Penny #11 Fumble figure christmas tree green.png|Fumble #53 Stanley figure christmas tree green.png|Stanley #18 Sooki Yaki figure christmas tree green.png|Sooki-Yaki #47 Gingersnap figure christmas tree green.png|Gingersnap #03 Cutie Pie figure christmas tree green.png|Cutie Pie #91 Oddie figure christmas tree green.png|Oddie #88 Hansel figure christmas tree green.png|Hansel #59 ShiShi figure christmas tree green.png|ShiShi #87 Kissy figure christmas tree green.png|Kissy #27 Burnie figure christmas tree green.png|Burnie #78 Angel figure christmas tree green.png|Angel #24 Waldo figure christmas tree green.png|Waldo #77 Chop Chop figure christmas tree green.png|Chop Chop #02 Tingaling figure christmas tree green.png|Tingaling #63 Peppy figure christmas tree green.png|Peppy #71 Honey figure christmas tree green.png|Honey #57 Dipsy figure christmas tree green.png|Dipsy #34 Flumpy figure christmas tree green.png|Flumpy #54 Iggy figure christmas tree green.png|Iggy #100 Rocko figure christmas tree green.png|Rocko #G01 Mustachio figure christmas tree green.png|Mustachio #G08 Squiff figure christmas tree green.png|Squiff #G03 Podge figure christmas tree green.png|Podge #G06 Fifi figure christmas tree green.png|Fifi #07 McNulty figure christmas tree green.png|McNulty #38 Gigi figure christmas tree green.png|Gigi #79 White Fang figure christmas tree green.png|White Fang #55 Bauble Red Cali figure bauble red.png|Cali #72 Holga figure bauble red.png|Holga #45 Lady Meowford figure bauble red.png|Lady Meowford #30 Purdy figure bauble red.png|Purdy #20 Penny figure bauble red.png|Penny #11 Fumble figure bauble red.png|Fumble #53 Stanley figure bauble red.png|Stanley #18 Sooki Yaki figure bauble red.png|Sooki-Yaki #47 Gingersnap figure bauble red.png|Gingersnap #03 Cutie Pie figure bauble red.png|Cutie Pie #91 Oddie figure bauble red.png|Oddie #88 Hansel figure bauble red.png|Hansel #59 ShiShi figure bauble red.png|ShiShi #87 Kissy figure bauble red.png|Kissy #27 Burnie figure bauble red.png|Burnie #78 Angel figure bauble red.png|Angel #24 Waldo figure bauble red.png|Waldo #77 Chop Chop figure bauble red.png|Chop Chop #02 Tingaling figure bauble red.png|Tingaling #63 Peppy figure bauble red.png|Peppy #71 Honey figure bauble red.png|Honey #57 Dipsy figure bauble red.png|Dipsy #34 Flumpy figure bauble red.png|Flumpy #54 Iggy figure bauble red.png|Iggy #100 Rocko figure bauble red.png|Rocko #G01 Mustachio figure bauble red.png|Mustachio #G08 Squiff figure bauble red.png|Squiff #G03 Podge figure bauble red.png|Podge #G06 Fifi figure bauble red.png|Fifi #07 McNulty figure bauble red.png|McNulty #38 Gigi figure bauble red.png|Gigi #79 White Fang figure bauble red.png|White Fang #55 Packaging Winter Wonderland Series 1.jpg|Blister pack Trivia *Some of the figures in the first series of winter wondeland figures came free with the 2012 Moshi Monsters advent calendar. Category:Figures